Special Dinner
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie has a surprise for Nick but he has to follow the evidence to figure out what the surprie is. Will he figure it out or just lead to a big fight between them? Find out! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Special Dinner

Jackie was busy making a special dinner for Nick, it was going to be like a mystery dinner, what Jackie was making was clues to the surprise she had for him, she wondered if he'd figure it out.

Jackie's dad took the kids for pizza and ice cream, Jackie didn't know who was more excited, him or the kids. He hadn't seen too much of the kids lately because he'd been working a lot of overtime so he'd asked Jackie if it was ok to _steal_ them for the evening. She readily agreed and since she and Nick would have the house to themselves for the night she figured now was a good time for the surprise.

An hour later Nick got home. She came up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, but you have to figure out what my surprise is, I'm not going to tell you." She told him.

Nick smiled at her, he liked surprises, this should be fun.

Soon they sat down to eat.

"What?" Nick asked as he looked across the table at her and noticed she was staring at him with a big smile on her face.

"Nothing." She said.

Nick smiled back and then took a bite of his Caesar salad (That wasn't part of the surprise, it was just his favorite type of salad.)

She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to see if he was catching on.

"Nicky, do you notice anything about the dinner?" She asked.

He smiled at her "It's very good." He said sincerely.

She frowned.

"What I'm serious, that was a compliment." He told her.

He was confused by the look on her face.

"Thank you but that's not what I meant." She said.

He didn't get it, he shrugged his shoulders and popped a baby corn into his mouth.

"Did you make a Jell-O cake for dessert?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope, I made miniature brownies." She told him.

He chuckled,

"Why doesn't that surprise me, you're a brownie addict." He said jokingly.

She grinned at him.

"But why miniature?" He asked.

She sighed at him, she was getting a tad bit frustrated with him, why wasn't he figuring it out?

"It's part of the surprise." She said with a smile.

"Are you saying that you signed us up for a gym membership and so you only made us mini desserts?" He joked.

"Yes honey, miniature brownies are the ideal food of every fitness trainer in the country." She said sarcastically.

"I was only kidding." He said.

"I'm not going to lose weight anytime soon I'm afraid, even if I did sign us up for a gym membership." She told him.

"You don't need to lose weight, that's not what I meant to imply, I'm so sorry if it came across that way." He said feeling bad, thinking that he'd hurt her feelings.

She sighed again and got up to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. He hadn't hurt her feelings at all but she was getting irritated, why was he being so dense, he had to figure out puzzles for a living, and he was great at it so why was this so difficult?

"Honey, I'm sorry." He said sincerely when she didn't answer him.

He took a bite of his short ribs.

He thought that she was upset with him for making a joke about going to a gym. Clearly the couple were on two different wave lengths.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, you have nothing to be sorry for." She assured him with a smile as she sat back down.

"Good." He smiled back.

"So what's the surprise?" He asked eagerly.

She just sighed again….

**To Be Continued….**

Don't forget to review!

*I am looking for more story ideas, especially for stories that I can make into very long multi chapter stories. If anyone has any ideas please let me know by sending me a P.M


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe it, all the work that she had put into this evening and it was apparently for not.

"Just think about it Nick." She said simply.

Nick noticed the tone of her voice and knew she was upset.

"Honey, I'm sorry, don't get mad." He said with a smile, trying to ease the sudden tension between them.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would get the surprise by now that's all." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I am going to figure this out." He said in a determined voice.

"You said that the miniature brownies were part of the surprise right?" He asked.

"Yes, the whole dinner is, except the salad." She said.

"Why isn't the salad part of it?" He asked her suspiciously, thinking that she was trying to throw him off track.

"I just made a Cesar salad because it's your favorite." She said. He smiled at her.

"Ok then." He said sounding all business like as he stared at his plate.

"Let's see here, short ribs, baby corn, and miniature brownies for dessert right?" He said.

She nodded, finally he was getting somewhere.

His thought process was interrupted by a loud ding.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The oven, I have buns in the oven." She said with just a hint of a twinkle in her eye as she got up to walk over to the oven to take out the rolls.

She was just about to open the oven when Nick exclaimed "I got it, you're pregnant. The _short_ ribs, the _baby_ corn, _buns in the oven _and the _mini_ brownies for dessert."

She turned around and gave him a huge smile.

"Nice work Mr. CSI." She said.

He hurried over to her and picked her up, he spun her around gently and then set her down. He then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Both of them were elated, they had been trying to get pregnant for several months now with no luck so this was a very joyous occasion.

He just stared into her eyes grinning from ear to ear but suddenly his facial expression changed as he thought about the wording his wife had just used.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the change in his expression.

"Honey, did you say you have _buns _in the oven, as in plural?"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie burst out laughing.

"I did say buns, but all that I meant by that was that I made more than one roll so we could both have one, as far as I know there is only one bun in this oven." She said as she laid her hands on her stomach.

"Oh, ok." Nick said with a smile, slightly relieved.

Jackie smiled and then took the rolls out of the oven and took them over to the table.

Nick was so excited he could barely eat the rest of his dinner. When they were finally finished eating she took a cake pan out of the fridge.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A Jell-O cake." She said with a grin.

"You said you made miniature brownies for dessert." He said with a smile.

"I did, those are right here." She said as she took a bowl out of the fridge as well.

"That is for you." She said as she nodded at the cake pan.

"These are for me." She said with a grin as she took the lid off of the bowl and popped a bite size brownie in her mouth.

He smiled at her as he took out a knife to cut the cake. He cut a piece of one side of it.

"What flavor of Jell-O is this?" He asked, as he cute into the cake and noticed the Jell-O was blue.

"I can't remember, berry or something. Cut a piece from the other side." She told him.

He looked at her oddly but did what she said. The Jell-O on that side of the cake was pink.

"Pink and blue, baby colors." He said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back.

"Want a piece?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm sticking to the brownies." She said as she took the entire bowl of bite size brownies to the table with her.

When the couple was done with their desserts they sat on the couch together.

"Thanks for dinner, that was a really cool surprise, very creative, I loved it." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"And I couldn't be more excited about the actual surprise." He said with a sweet smile.

"Me neither." She said as she smiled back.

She snuggled even closer to him, it had been a wonderful evening.

**The End!**


End file.
